Littlecloud's Nightmare
by Neverland8
Summary: Littlekit, Brownkit and Wetkit are born healthy to Newtspeck, and Littlekit can't wait to become a warrior. But being apprenticed early is not as inviting as it seems... Rated T for Brokenstar violence. I do not own Warriors.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_StarClan help us._  
Littlecloud gathered his herbs in the Medicine Den, muttering to himself. The battle raged behind him, and lots of cats still needed help. He only hoped he would not see the one cat who destroyed his life.  
He glanced over his shoulder. Smokefoot and Dawnpelt lay on his floor. Smokefoot was groaning, but Dawnpelt was glaring at him. "I can still fight!" she yowled, trying to stand on three paws. The other paw was a bloody mess.  
"Sorry, no." Littlecloud added another cobweb to her paw. "I think you'd get killed by a Dark Forest kit with that paw the way it is."  
"We can fight!" squealed a voice from the corner. Littlecloud looked around to see the kits he was hiding. The two who had spoken were Frogkit, a black tom, and Shrewkit, a brown tom. They were brothers, Pinenose's sons.  
"Trust me." Littlecloud growled, the ferocity of his former days coming back to him. "You don't want to fight at that age."  
Shrewkit shrank back into the corner, but Frogkit stood erect.  
Suddenly a yowl erupted from outside. "Pinenose!" the brothers cried, running to help their mother.  
"No!" Littlecloud cried. He stuck out his paw to catch their tails, but only managed to grab hold of Shrewkit's. Frogkit wriggled away and ran out into the clearing. Pinenose was being held down by a dark forest warrior. Littlecloud looked to see who it was and... no...  
Brokenstar.  
Frogkit jumped on Brokenstar, and scratched his back with his tiny claws.  
"Frogkit, no!" Pinenose cried as Brokenstar knocked the small kit off his back and turned on him.  
Littlecloud turned to Dawnpelt. "Guard the kits!" he called to her, and ran out.  
He was too late. Brokenstar raised his mighty paw and struck on the helpless kit. Pinenose wailed as Frogkit stopped moving. Littlecloud, in fury, jumped on Brokenstar, and tore his ears. Brokenstar yowled and knocked Littlecloud off his back. Abandoning the grieving queen and her kit, he glared at Littlecloud. "You!" he hissed, no love at all in his eyes.  
Littlecloud yowled and jumped on Brokenstar again. He used all the moves Clawface had taught him, almost at once. He hated this cat. He wished that he had never existed. He wished that Brokenstar would leave him alone.  
Brokenstar attacked fiercely, but Littlecloud had the advantage of size. He slipped under Brokenstar's stomach, clawing it as he went, and then went for his throat. Brokenstar dodged in time to save whatever life he had left, but Littlecloud managed to claw his spine. In pain, Brokenstar ran. He looked around. "To ThunderClan!" he called to mask his retreat, and about seven other Dark Forest Warriors followed.  
Littlecloud breathed hard, and walked stiffly back to the Medicine den. _He better die._ Littlecloud thought desperately._Oh, StarClan, let him be killed. No other kits rushing into battle too young must join you._

__CHAPTER ONE  
Littlekit yawned, stretching his tiny legs. Brownkit pawed him. "Stop that!" he called. "You're hitting me!"  
"Oh, yeah?" Littlekit got into a hunting crouch, ready to spring. "Want me to do it again?"  
"Go ahead and try!" Brownkit hissed, excitement in his blue eyes.  
"Be quiet, you kits!" Newtspeck growled, but her eyes shone with pride. "You'll never grow into fine, strong warriors if you both die at a week old!"  
"_I_ won't die!" Littlekit bristled. "I'll be the best warrior of ShadowClan _ever!_"  
"Yeah!" Wetkit crawled out from behind his mother. "I'll be Wetstar, and you'll be my first deputy, Littlestrike!"  
"What about me?" Brownkit pouted.  
"Well, you'll be my second deputy!" Wetkit rolled his eyes. "Brownflight."  
"Yeah, and you'll be my deputy if I become leader." Littlekit grinned. "But you'll be Browntalon instead."  
"It's a little soon to consider becoming leader." Newtspeck purred.  
"Well, Brokentail knew he would become deputy since he was a little kit!" Littlekit argued. "And look where he is now!"  
Newtspeck paused, and Littlekit could see her trying to hold back a scowl. "Yes, dear Brokentail." she hissed. "He's really something, isn't he?"  
Littlekit was too young to understand sarcasm, but he could tell that his mother was very mad at Brokentail, for some reason. Yesterday she had avoided him completely.  
"Why do you hate him mother?" Wetkit asked, also noticing.  
"It don't _hate_ him." Newtspeck flicked her tail, but Littlekit and Wetkit exchanged glances. Each knew she was hiding something.  
Featherstorm was sleeping behind them, her dark brown tabby pelt rising and falling at rhythm with the wind outside. Mosskit, Volekit and Dawnkit were paying no attention to the fact their mother was sleeping; they were jumping around her, and crawling on her body.  
Suddenly, Mosskit fell off of his mother's back and landed on the ground. He paused and was ominously silent, and then began wailing. Featherstorm shot up, immediatally awake. Volekit and Dawnkit jumped off of her just in time, as Featherstorm leapt to her feet and ran over to her son. "Mosskit?" she purred, helping him to his feet, her eyes wild with fear. "Mosskit? Are you okay?"  
"I-I think." Mosskit sniffed.  
Featherstorm began grooming his gray-and-white pelt, but he shrunk back. "I'm a warrior, Featherstorm! I'm Mossleaf the brave!"  
"I thought you were Mossstar." Brownkit whispered, and Littlekit giggled.  
"Besides, I'm going to be an apprentice soon." Mosskit stood up so he would be as tall as he could.  
"In four moons!" Featherstorm growled. "Until then, you're still just a kit. And your pelt is filthy! What _were_ you doing?"  
"I... um..." Mosskit shuffled his paws.  
Littlekit knew what he was really doing. Before he had been crawling on his mother, he had snuck out into the forest to practice battle moves that Blizzardwing had taught him.  
Volekit jumped to his brother's defense. "He went to dirtplace, and then slipped over a twig and fell over into the forest. Then he fell into a rabbit hole. There were two full-grown mice there, so he killed them both and dragged them to the fresh-kill pile!"  
Littlekit and Wetkit took one look at each other and fell over laughing. Mosskit couldn't even catch a dead vole, let alone two live mice. Featherstorm giggled, obviously knowing her son was lying. However, she said nothing but, "Oh, my brave little Mosskit."  
"Yeah, maybe I'll be Mossfang!" Mosskit grinned and rolled over. "For killing those mice. Or Mosstooth! Or Moss-"  
Suddenly a yowl flew from the center of camp and right into the nursery. "WindClan ambushed us by the tunnel! Raggedstar is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
Littlekit jumped to his paws, his teeth barred. "Are there any left? I'll shred them!" he yowled. Newtspeck wrapped her tail around him. "I don't think so, Littlekit."  
Brownkit ran poked his pink nose out of the nursery. "Wow." he breathed.  
"What is it?" Wetkit asked as Newtspeck held down his gray tabby tail so he couldn't run out.  
"It's Brokentail." Brownkit mewed in awe. "He's really hurt. He's talking to Yellowfang, and he looks really upset."  
"I wanna see!" Dawnkit interjected, but Featherstorm growled, curling her tail around her kits. Her eyes, however, were glazed with horror. _Of course._ Littlekit thought. _Raggedstar was her kit, too._  
Newtspeck leaned over and picked up Brownkit by the scruff, and placed him next to Littlekit.  
"Mama!" Brownkit growled. "I can't see now!"  
"Exactly." Newtspeck hissed. "On no account are you to go after revenge, either. Raggedstar walks with StarClan now. You three are staying right here."

Littlekit yawned, and opened his tiny eyes, wondering why Newtspeck was looking down at him with a look of sadness. He looked around, and all the other kits were asleep, but Featherstorm was gazing at Newtspeck with a pitiful look. Her eyes were sad and glazed, and her pelt was surprisingly unkempt.  
Then they heard, "Let all cats join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!"  
"Did Raggedstar call a clan meeting?" Brownkit asked, stretching.  
Littlekit was about to nod, when Wetkit rolled over. "Raggedstar is dead, 'member?" he sighed.  
Newtspeck stretched. She flicked her tail, and Littlekit jumped up. His first clan meeting!  
"We're coming!" Wetkit called, while Brownkit scampered around Newtspeck's feet, his dark brown tail wagging back-and-forth.  
As they emerged from the nursery, Littlekit looked back to see Featherstorm emerge, but her kits still fast asleep back in their nest.  
Brokentail- now Brokenstar, apparently- was sitting on clanrock, and he looked upon his grandmother with a look of disapproval. "Where are your kits? Fetch them at once!" he commanded.  
"But they've just gone to sleep!" Featherstorm protested. "And it's very cold out here. Besides, they're not old enough to catch their own prey and usually-"  
"Are they part of ShadowClan?" Brokenstar hissed down at her. Littlekit cowered at the look on his face. Featherstorm nodded slowly. "Then get them!" Brokenstar ordered.  
Featherstorm hesitated, angry, and then went back into the nursery. Littlekit pushed past his siblings and ran to the front of the gathering cats, looking up at Brokenstar with clear respect. To his surprise, Brokenstar looked down at him and sniffed with disapproval.  
"I will not rest until WindClan has been punished, and until ShadowClan is feared by every cat in the forest!"  
"But we already are!" Wetkit squeaked, but Newtspeck shushed him.  
"They will bow down before us!" Brokenstar continued, and his claws appeared to be digging into the rock. "From now on warriors will only fight and train for battle. Hunting is of little importance, and cats will have to find food where they can."  
Littlekit sat down in disbelief. Little importance? How would Newtspeck give them milk? When would he be able to taste his first mouse?  
"Meanwhile, it is time for me to choose a deputy." Brokenstar bows his head slightly. "I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice." he paused. "Blackfoot will be the next deputy of ShadowClan."  
Littlekit shivered as Blackfoot came up towards him. He took one look at his big, black paws and ducked, hoping he didn't accidentally squish him.  
"Brokenstar, your choice honors me." Blackfoot meowed. "I'll do my best to serve you and our Clan well."  
Littlekit sat up a little straighter as Blackfoot sat next to him. Blackfoot was definitely a dedicated warrior.  
"Now," Brokenstar continued, "I need an apprentice. Mosskit, step forward."  
"Wait!" Yellowfang leapt to her paws, obviously surprised and terrified. "He's not old enough!"  
"Quiet!" Brokenstar yowled, jumping to his paws, too. "I am the leader and this is my decision."  
Littlekit shuddered.  
Featherstorm prodded Mosskit awake, for Mosskit had fallen asleep on his paws. Mosskit stepped forward, unsure of what was going on.  
"From this time on," Brokenstar announced, "you will be known as Mosspaw. I will be your mentor."  
He jumped off of Clanrock to touch noses with Mosskit. Mosskit looked startled, but then he stood up taller, very happy.  
"Hey!" Volekit shrieked from the back. "That's not fair!"  
"That's right!" Dawnkit agreed, envious of her brother. "We're just as old as he is!"  
"I promise you will be made apprentices as soon as you're as tall as your brother." Brokenstar told the eager apprentices. "Blackfoot will be your mentor, Dawnkit, and Clawface can have Volekit."  
Littlekit sighed. He didn't want the creepy Clawface as a mentor, anyway! Volekit didn't seem as reluctant, and stood on his toes to appear tall.  
Featherstorm snapped, "Stop that! Your brother is too young to be an apprentice, and so are you!"  
"But it's a great honor," Blackfoot growled. "You should be proud."  
Littlekit looked behind him, to see Newtspeck draw Brownkit and Wetkit closer to her.  
"We don't have any apprentices just now." Wolfstep, who was sitting behind Littlekit, muttered. "And we need to start training young cats."  
"Mosspaw is big and strong." Flintfang nodded. "He'll be fine."  
Littlekit ran over to Newtspeck, grinning. Soon, once he was big enough, he would be an apprentice, too!  
Newtspeck saw him smile and shuddered. "You won't make it one day." she fretted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
Littlekit scampered over to the fresh-kill pile. He purred delightedly as he saw a plump rabbit on the pile. He grinned and pulled it off and began to gnaw on the leg. ShadowClan had been stealing WindClan rabbits recently, and Littlekit enjoyed eating rabbits, so that the murderers would starve.  
"Littlekit! Littlekit!" Wetkit ran to him, tripping over his paws. "Guess what? Brokenstar says we can begin _training_!"  
"Really?" Littlekit abandoned his rabbit. "Are we gonna be apprentices?"  
"No, but we can train with Mosspaw!" Wetkit giggled. "Come on!"  
Littlekit began to follow him, but then saw Brownkit heading his way. "Is it over?" Littlekit asked, disappointed.  
"No." Brownkit mewed pitifully, with a wince of pain. "My shoulder hurts. I wanted to continue, and Brokenstar actually _purred_ at me!" Brownkit stood on his toes, grinning from ear to ear, very proud of himself. "He told me to get my shoulder checked and then come right back, and then he would teach me a new move!"  
Littlekit gulped down his retort, envious. "He congratulated you?" Littlekit felt his eyes go wide. "I'm going right over there!"  
Leaving his brother to go to the Medicine den, Littlekit ran after Wetkit to the training hollow. He had never been outside the camp before, but didn't stop to enjoy the forest. He desired the leader's approval more than anything!  
However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Brokenstar and the other kits coming towards him. "Did I miss it?" Littlekit asked, his tail drooping. "I want to fight those WindClan murderers!"  
Brokenstar smiled. Littlekit had never seen him smile before, and it made his tail stick straight up in the air.  
"You'll be a strong warrior, Littlekit." Brokenstar told him. "Stay on that path, Littlekit, and you'll be an apprentice soon."  
"Really?" Littlekit asked.  
"Come on!" Brokenstar gestured towards the camp. "I have an announcement."  
"Are we going to be apprentices?" Dawnkit asked.  
"You'll see." Brokenstar growled as he bounded into camp and jumped on clanrock. Littlekit fell back beside Wetkit. "I'm going to be a great warrior!" he bragged.  
"Yeah!" Wetkit bounced. "Maybe _I'll_ have to be _your_ deputy!"  
"Littlestar the strong!" Littlekit jogged alongside the other apprentices. "And his loyal deputy, Wetfang the loyal!"  
"Let all cats join beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!" Brokenstar summoned.  
Littlekit smiled at Wetkit and ran to reach Clanrock, but then he felt a paw slam on his tail. "Littlekit!" Newtspeck yowled. Littlekit moaned. Newtspeck slapped down on Wetkit, too. "Wetkit! Where were you?"  
"Training with Brokenstar!" Wetkit looked at his mother, defiant.  
"What?" Newtspeck reprimanded, scaring Littlekit. "That's totally against the warrior code! On no account are you to leave camp again! What if a fox had gotten you?"  
"_Brokenstar_ is the leader!" Wetkit hissed. "I'm following my leader. If he says we have to train, then we'll train."  
"Well, _I'm_ your mother." Newtspeck growled, and even Wetkit cowered. "Where's Brownkit?"  
"He's in the Medicine den." Littlekit told her. "He felt hurt, but Brokenstar told him to go back once he was checked over."  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Newtspeck reared her head up, absolutely furious. "I'm watching you _all_ very closely from now on!"  
Brokenstar was talking to Runningnose, but then looked up. "Cats of ShadowClan!" Brokenstar announced. "You have fought well in our recent battles. Our Clan has scored victories in ThunderClan and WindClan, and even defeated some kittypets foolish enough to stray into the forest from Twolegplace. But I think the Clan can still be stronger. His eyes gleamed, and Littlekit felt proud to be part of the clan.  
"What about battle training every day?" Blackfoot suggested, sitting on a smaller rock. "Let ThunderClan and WindClan know that we're _always_ watching."  
"We could put a permanent patrol across the Thunderpath." Deerfoot added. Littlekit remembered that he was Brokenstar's adopted brother; he would know just what to say.  
"We don't have enough cats to do this." Featherstorm muttered, with her tail wrapped around Volekit and Dawnkit.  
"Even our elders have a role to play." Brokenstar let his gaze wander to the old cats. Littlekit escaped his mother and ran over to the elders. Poolcloud exchanged a gaze with Newtspeck and then leaned over towards Littlekit. "Stay with us for the rest of the meeting." she murmured, and Littlekit nodded. At least Poolcloud didn't say he couldn't fight!  
"Is he going to make you train cats?" Littlekit asked, eyes wide.  
"I hope not." Nightpelt coughed.  
Brokenstar drew one paw over the rock. "I know they would do anything to make us stronger and more powerful. And with that in mind, I have decided that they can best help their Clan be leaving the camp."  
There was a silence. _Who will tell us stories?_ Littlekit thought.  
"You can't do that!" Rowanberry protested, and the other warriors joined her. "It's against the warrior code!"  
"Yes, they've earned their place with us." Wolfstep declared.  
Hollyflower and Poolcloud looked at each other with indignation. Archeye and Nightpelt looked at each other with fear.  
"The elders are no use for fighting or hunting or having kits." Blackfoot explained, flicking his tail. "So they can't take up precious room or prey. They must go."  
Littlekit felt that this _was_ true. _Besides,_ he thought, _If WindClan attacks the camp, the elders will be safe._  
"They might be more comfortable away from camp." Deerfoot commented, agreeing with his adopted brother once again.  
"True." Cinderfur nodded.  
Littlekit couldn't hear what else Cinderfur said, because Nightpelt muttered to the other elders, "My own brother's son!"  
"Brokenstar can't do this to us!" Poolcloud snarled. "Has he forgotten how well we've served our Clan?"  
"If he remembers, he obviously doesn't care." Archeye spat, working his claws into the ground. "What would he do if we refused to go?"  
Littlekit couldn't believe what he was hearing. Refuse Brokenstar? Their loyal, dedicated leader?  
"I don't think we want to find out." Nightpelt warned. "He could make us fight, prove we can still be warriors by invading the other Clans. Do you want to be a part of that?" Nightpelt whispered something to the other elders, who nodded in agreement. Littlekit wanted to hear what he said, but had a feeling he wouldn't like it.  
"Let's just go." Hollyflower sighed. "This isn't the ShadowClan I knew, not anymore. Come on, let's collect our bedding."  
Nightpelt gazed up at his leader. "We will go, Brokenstar."  
"Good." Brokenstar meowed. "Move out at once, and good luck with your hunting."  
Littlekit watched them going towards their den, his paws rooted to the spot. _Is this the will of StarClan?_ he thought._To banish the elders?_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Brokenstar jumped down onto the ground, and approached Littlekit. "Come." he purred, but Littlekit barely noticed. "We will continue your training."  
Littlekit nodded, feeling hurt all over. He loved listening to the elders' stories, especially Crowtail's and Poolcloud's.  
Wetkit and Brownkit ran up, but Newtspeck approached Brokenstar, her back arched. "No way are my kits training until they are six moons old!" Newtspeck hissed.  
"Too bad." Brokenstar hissed right back. "Your kits must know how to fight, otherwise if another Clan attacks us they will be completely helpless."  
"_I_ will protect them!" Newtspeck insisted.  
"I am the leader!" Brokenstar yowled. "If you disagree with me, you break the warrior code yourself, and will have to deal with StarClan!" he turned to Littlekit and his siblings. "Kits, go. I will meet you there."  
Wetkit nodded and ran off, Brownkit limping behind, his front leg limping. Littlekit scampered after them, unknowing of where the training camp was. Finally, they reached the training hollow. "Can you show me what you learned already?" Littlekit asked, sheepish.  
"Of course!" Wetkit jumped in the air, showing Littlekit all the moves Brokenstar had taught him.  
"Those WindClan warriors better run!" Brownkit yowled. "For _we're_ coming after them!"  
"They'll cower in fear!" came Brokenstar's call, as he emerged towards them with Mosspaw, Volekit and Dawnkit running after him. "With kits like you, ShadowClan will be stronger than TigerClan itself!"  
"Sweet!" Littlekit rolled over. "Show me everything, Brokenstar! I'm ready!"  
"Good enthusiasm, Littlekit." Brokenstar smiled.  
"Yeah, I should've been Bigkit!" Littlekit bounced. "I'm going to be the greatest warrior ever!"  
Brokenstar's eyes gleamed. "Now, we're going to practice stalking. Mosspaw, go stand on the other end of the training ground."  
Mosspaw nodded, confused and stood on the other side, facing the forest.  
"Now, we're going to practice stalking." Brokenstar whispered to the kits. "Dawnkit, I want you to stalk Mosspaw and then attack him."  
"How do I do it?" the she-kit asked, blue eyes eager.  
Brokenstar crouched down so low, Littlekit could barely see him. "You crouch like this." Brokenstar muttered. "Try it, Dawnp- Dawnkit."  
Dawnkit crouched, but her tail hung high.  
"Put your tail down." Brokenstar instructed.  
Dawnkit obeyed. "Good!" Brokenstar grinned. "Now, place one paw slowly in front of the other. Quietly, now! Now, sneak up on Mosspaw. When you're close to him, pounce like you're hunting a mouse."  
"I don't know how to hunt a mouse!" Dawnkit fretted.  
"Too bad! Just pounce!" Brokenstar hissed.  
Dawnkit crouched and silently snuck up on Mosspaw. Just as she was about to pounce, Mosspaw whirled around and jumped on her.  
"Hey!" Dawnkit shrieked indignantly, and began wrestling with her brother. Brokenstar ran up. "Stop!" he ordered. Mosspaw and Dawnkit stopped and stood up, glaring at each other.  
"Now, where did Dawnkit go wrong?" Brokenstar asked, his gaze flickering to Wetkit.  
"The wind was blowing her scent towards Mosspaw!" Wetkit announced.  
"Good job, Wetkit." Brokenstar nodded. "Now, I want you to try it on each other. I'll pair you all up. Mosspaw, with Dawnkit again. Volekit, with Littlekit. Brownkit and Wetkit will go together, and if you finish early, you two can practice the double attack again. You did great last practice."  
Littlekit looked over at Volekit. "Do you want to try first?"  
"No." Volekit bounced on his paws. "I already did it. You try."  
Littlekit gulped as Volekit moved about five fox-lengths ahead. He crouched down, and stuck his tail down. He crawled his way forward, and then remembered what happened to Dawnkit. He judged where the wind was heading, and used it to his advantage. He could see Volekit taste the air, and stop in confusion. "L-Littlekit?" he shivered.  
Littlekit jumped, and landed on Volekit's back. Volekit gasped, and tried to rear him off. Littlekit jumped off and clawed. Volekit shrieked, and Littlekit realized that his claws were unsheathed.  
"I'm sorry!" Littlekit yelped.  
"It's fine." Volekit licked his wound. "Let's act like nothing happened and continue fighting."  
"I'll sheathe my claws this time!" Littlekit vowed, his light blue eyes wide.  
"Don't." Volekit hissed. "WindClan warriors won't sheathe their claws!"  
Littlekit nodded, and looked over to see Brokenstar talking to Yellowfang. He hadn't noticed Littlekit's mistake.  
Littlekit jumped on Volekit again, but Volekit was prepared this time and knocked him off. Littlekit kicked him with his front paws, but that didn't work.  
"No, Littlekit!" Brokenstar called out to him. "Use your hind paws!"  
Littlekit used his hind paws to kick, and that sent Volekit flying.  
"Brownkit, Wetkit, try the double attack again on Mosspaw. Remember to strike him at exactly the same time." Brokenstar ordered.  
Littlekit and Volekit looked at each other, and they paused to watch. Brownkit and Wetkit grinned and jumped on the unsuspecting Mosspaw, who was chatting with Dawnkit. They both kicked Mosspaw's head at the same time, and Mosspaw squealed. Littlekit gasped. Brownkit and Wetkit backed away from Mosspaw. Mosspaw was lying ominously still.  
Yellowfang ran up to Mosspaw and looked at him closely.  
"We were trying the double-attack trick, like you said." Brownkit squeaked at Brokenstar. "Did we do it right?"  
"Go straight back to camp!" she ordered them. "Go on, all of you."  
Littlekit didn't need to be asked twice. He scampered over towards camp, terrified. Mosspaw had to be really hurt. Littlekit ran into camp and straight into his mother. He wailed and buried his face in her fur. "Mosspaw is hurt!" he wailed.  
"What happened?" Newtspeck asked.  
"Brokenstar told Wetkit and Brownkit to do the double-attack on Mosspaw, and he fell over. Yellowfang told us to come back."  
Newtspeck wrapped her tail around her wailing son. "Do you see now?" she asked. "You're far too young to fight."  
Wetkit and Brownkit soon showed up, but were not as distressed at all. "Brokenstar told you to do the double-attack?" Newtspeck asked her other sons for verification. "Only full-grown warriors can master that!"  
"He said we were ready." Brownkit's brown pelt showed numerous scars, only from training.  
Soon Brokenstar summoned the cats under clanrock again. Littlekit crawled up, but stayed close to his Mother. Soon, he calmed down. _We'll all be fine._ he thought.  
"I have some very sad news." Brokenstar bowed his head. "Mosspaw is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Brownkit and Wetkit shrieked. Littlekit felt himself collapse. _Mosspaw. Dead._ Littlekit thought.  
"He walks with StarClan now." Newtspeck whispered.  
"He's much happier up there, isn't he?" Littlekit asked.  
"Of course!" Newtspeck smiled. "He's much happier there than he would be training under that mouse-brained leader."  
Littlekit smiled a bit, but Brownkit and Wetkit shuddered. "We killed him." Wetkit shivered. "It's our fault."  
"It was just an accident." Brokenstar went on. "You kits were all very brave. To reward you, I'm going to make you all apprentices."  
Littlekit squealed with excitement. An apprentice was the first step towards being leader! Volekit and Dawnkit squealed as well, but Brownkit and Wetkit shivered still.  
The kits solemnly stepped up towards Clanrock. Newtspeck twitched her paw, as if she wanted to reach out and press hold of their tails to keep them from leaving.  
"Volepaw, you will be my apprentice." Brokenstar mewed briskly. _Lucky!_ thought Littlekit with a twinge of envy. "Clawface, I know I promised him to you, but you can have Littlepaw instead. I owe it to Mosspaw to train his brother in his place. Blackfoot, you can take Dawnpaw. Boulder, you will have Wetpaw, and Stumpytail will have Brownpaw."  
The clan cheered, but Littlepaw felt a sense of dread. Not only had Brokenstar skipped the proper ceremony words, but he had apprenticed him to Clawface. Clawface scared him.  
"I am very proud of my Clan!" Brokenstar declared. "We have five new apprentices! Victory will be ours in every battle!" glancing around, Brokenstar asked, "Where is Featherstorm?"  
"In my den." Yellowfang replied.  
"Fetch her."  
Littlekit watched for Yellowfang to move, but Featherstorm already emerged from the den.  
"ShadowClan owes you a great debt for mothering so many warriors." Brokenstar told her. "I think it would be best if you join the elders now, where you can rest and be proud."  
Featherstorm gazed up at Brokenstar with a sense of confusion and horror. _She's his grandmother!_ Littlepaw thought. _Has he no love for his own kin?_  
But Featherstorm nodded, and disappeared through the brambles.  
As the Clan meeting was dismissed, Rowanberry edged towards Clawface. "That's another cat gone." she muttered to her mate. "What is Brokenstar thinking?"  
"StarClan knows." Clawface whispered back. "If he's not careful, there'll be more of us out there than in camp."  
Tangleburr ran up and edged herself between them. "Just watch what you say!" she hissed to the two cats. "Don't go asking for trouble. Brokenstar hears everything."  
"Everything?" Littlepaw mewed. "How can he hear everything?"  
Tangleburr swatted the small apprentice. "Don't disrespect our leader."  
Littlepaw nodded, intimidated by the older warrior. "I... I..."  
"If you'll excuse us, Tangleburr," Clawface hissed. "I'm taking my apprentice on a tour of the territory."  
Tangleburr hissed at Clawface and then stalked off to sit by Mousewing.  
Clawface flicked his tail, and Littlepaw followed him. "Don't listen to her." he growled, but gently. "She'll do anything to get on Brokenstar's good side, seeing as she tortured him as a kit. Besides, her dear, beloved Mousewing..."  
Littlepaw giggled. Maybe Clawface wouldn't be so bad after all!  
As Clawface neared the exit, Blackfoot, Boulder and Stumpytail rushed up, their apprentices in tow. "Can we come, too?" Dawnpaw asked, bouncing up and down.  
Littlepaw held back an exasperated sigh. They always did stuff together as kits; couldn't he be alone with his mentor as an apprentice?  
Unfortunately, Clawface nodded. "I suppose." he sighed, smiling.  
As they exited, Clawface leaned over to talk to Littlepaw. "You don't want to turn down the deputy." he advised.  
"Why isn't Brokenstar coming with us?" Littlepaw asked after they got out of camp. He wasn't as excited as apprentices would normally be, for he had been out of camp to train before.  
"He focuses on Battle training, mostly." Blackfoot shrugged, gesturing for Dawnpaw to stop chasing the butterfly and follow him.  
"Yeah, we only got out to show you because Blackfoot told him... what'd you say?" Stumpytail asked.  
Blackfoot rolled his eyes.  
"He said," Boulder continued, "'How are our apprentices going to learn to fight if they don't know where they're fighting, anyway?' That sure convinced him."  
Littlepaw laughed.  
"Wetpaw!" Boulder called behind him. "Keep up!"  
Littlepaw looked over his shoulder. Wetpaw and Brownpaw were bringing up the rear, not even bothering to look up. Littlepaw slowed down his pace so they could catch up.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "We're apprentices now!"  
"Yeah, but Mosspaw isn't here." Wetpaw sighed. "And it's all our fault."  
"Yeah, we got the move wrong and killed him." wailed Brownpaw. "He told us that when we became apprentices he would make us nests next to him and teach us how to climb the pines."  
"Did you hear him?" Wetpaw asked Brownpaw remorsefully. "He was going to be Mossfang the Great, and then Mossstar."  
Littlepaw held back a laugh at Mo_sss_tar, because his brothers looked so downcast.  
"Are we going to have to wait until greenleaf for you to catch up?" Clawface called to them, and Littlepaw jumped and ran forward.  
The warriors and Dawnpaw were sitting beneath a large tree, that appeared to be completely burnt.  
"This is the Burnt Sycamore." Blackfoot announced. "If you're ever lost and see this, go north, and you'll find camp."  
"Long ago, StarClan was mad at our new leader." Boulder told them, flicking his tail excitedly. "His name was Heavystar, and he-" at a look from Blackfoot, Boulder stopped short. "Well, he was a bad cat. So, one day he climbed this tree to get a good view of the territory, and StarClan sent lightning down to kill him. It did so, but it also burnt the tree."  
"At least, that's how legend goes." Stumpytail added, sitting down and staring at the apprentices with cold, green eyes.  
"That's scary!" Dawnpaw yelped. "Will StarClan do it again?"  
"It's just a legend, Dawnpaw." Littlepaw hissed. "It might not be completely true."  
Dawnpaw stuck out her tongue at Littlepaw, who retaliated by doing the same thing.  
"It's time to continue on." Clawface began walking slightly west. Littlepaw followed him, standing up straight and keeping his tail high in the air.  
Soon afterwards, Littlepaw stopped in front of the Thunderpath. His fur stood up on end as he watched the Monsters fly by. "That's the Thunderpath?" he squeaked.  
"Yes." Stumpytail nodded, looking towards it. "But have no fear of crossing it. There are two twoleg tunnels we use."  
Blackfoot nodded towards two holes, which were covered by gray stuff. "No clan will ever be smart enough to figure these out. Except ShadowClan."  
"One leads to Fourtrees." Clawface explained. "The other leads to WindClan."  
Littlepaw hissed at the mention of WindClan, and Dawnpaw growled. Clawface smiled. "Come on!" he called, and ran off. Littlepaw followed him, after making sure Wetpaw and Brownpaw were still following.  
Clawface took him to a dirty, smelly place. It was walled by thin, gray material, which Littlepaw pawed. It was strong.  
"Where are we?" Dawnpaw asked, wrinkling up her nose.  
"Carrionplace." Blackfoot growled. "Many cats have died here, and many others have received diseases from the rats here. However, some rats can make a valuable addition to the fresh-kill pile."  
"Not that there's much of a fresh-kill pile left." Boulder whispered to Stumpytail, who nodded.  
"Is that it?" Littlepaw asked, his tail drooping.  
"Yes." Clawface nodded. "Now, to battle training."  
Littlepaw cheered up instantly, and ran back to his brothers. "Wetpaw, Brownpaw, we're going to battle train some more!"  
To his surprise, the two apprentices recoiled. "No!" Brownpaw hissed, his blue eyes wide. "Not after Mosspaw!"  
"We have to train to beat WindClan!" Littlepaw protested. "Don't you remember? We were gonna drive WindClan out of the forest, and then we'd rise to power. Don't you remember, Wetpaw? You'd be Wetstar, and I was going to be your deputy, and Brownpaw..."  
Wetpaw slunk past him. "No, Littlepaw. Those could never happen. In those fantasies, Mosspaw was there with us."


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Author's Note: This is a long one, so be**_** prepared.)**

CHAPTER SIX

"No, Littlepaw, use your hind legs!"  
_I'm getting tired of hearing that._ Littlepaw thought as Volepaw jumped on him, attempting to use the shoulder drop. Littlepaw knocked him off and tried to use the Rear-Up to Slash technique again. He stood on his hind paws and slashed at Volepaw, who didn't duck in time. He sprawled on the ground, claw marks on his back again.  
"Cool!" came a voice from the nursery.  
Badgerkit, Fernshade's son, rushed out, tripping over his own paws.  
"What are you doing?" Littlepaw asked, growling.  
"I wanted to see you fight!" Badgerkit tucked his tail between his legs and looked up curiously at Littlepaw. "Why can't I?"  
"You're only a moon old!" Littlepaw hissed. "Two more moons until you're an apprentice."  
"Well, Brokenstar says I get to learn to fight whenever I want! I just have to wait to be an apprentice."  
Littlepaw rolled his eyes. Since the training ground was being used by Blackfoot and Dawnpaw, and they insisted on learning certain moves alone, the other apprentices had to practice in the middle of camp.  
Brokenstar came out of his den, and surveyed the camp with a sort of pride in his face. He walked over to Littlepaw, Volepaw and Badgerkit. "Why have you stopped training?" he asked, a hint of disapproval in his voice.  
"Just talking to Badgerkit." Littlepaw squeaked. "Sorry, Brokenstar. We'll get back to fighting."  
"Actually, no." Brokenstar sat down. "Go get your brothers."  
Littlepaw rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He ran to the apprentice's den. "Brownpaw? Wetpaw? Brokenstar wants you to train."  
Brownpaw and Wetpaw never got over the death of Mosspaw, and they looked sadly up at Littlepaw. "Alright." Wetpaw murmured, and got up. Brownpaw just lay there.  
"Get up!" Littlepaw yelled, and Brownpaw slowly got to his paws.  
The two toms crawled out of the den and came over to Brokenstar, looking down. Littlepaw sighed. Their constant mourning was getting really annoying.  
"Why don't you two enjoy training?" Brokenstar asked, hissing.  
"It was training that killed Mosspaw." Brownpaw sighed.  
"Mosspaw?" Brokenstar growled. "Mosspaw was weak. Besides, it was an accident."  
Wetpaw looked up, startled, but Brownpaw stood still, not even bothering to look at his leader.  
"Mosspaw would be proud of you if you trained harder." Brokenstar told them. "What would he say if he saw ShadowClan grow weak because of his death? Trust me, he'd _want_ you to get over it."  
"Yes, Brokenstar." Wetpaw purred, but Brownpaw said nothing.  
"Are you ready to fight now?" Brokenstar asked.  
Now Brownpaw looked up. "Fight? Fight where?"  
"I'm taking you all to Carrionplace tomorrow." Brokenstar proclaimed. "We're going to fight rats there!"  
"Rats?" squeaked Littlepaw. "Brokenstar, do you think we're ready?"  
"I know you're ready." Brokenstar gave Littlepaw a cuff. It wasn't a gentle one, but Littlepaw pawed back, hissing playfully.  
"You'll all be great ShadowClan warriors!" he grinned.  
Too soon for Littlepaw, Tangleburr came up. "Brokenstar!" she called. "I'm moving to the Nursery tomorrow."  
Brokenstar's face showed indifference, but Littlepaw gasped. "You're expecting kits?"  
"Mousewing's." she purred, grooming herself. "Yellowfang says they'll come in a moon."  
"Right along with Brightflower's?" Volepaw asked.  
Brokenstar finally managed a smile. "We'll have lots of devoted warriors, won't we?"  
"Yes, Brokenstar!" Littlepaw, Wetpaw and Volepaw said in unison.  
"Now," Brokenstar continued, as if nothing had happened, "I expect you all to be awake at Dawn tomorrow. Fighting Carrionplace rats will now be a regular training exercise."

"Littlepaw?"  
Littlepaw blinked wearily. "Yes, Wetpaw?"  
"Do you think Brokenstar was right?" Wetpaw asked. "About Mosspaw wanting us to train harder?"  
"Probably." Littlepaw yawned. "Why wouldn't he?"  
"Well, it was hard training that-"  
"Just go to sleep, Wetpaw."  
Wetpaw rolled his eyes and went over to his nest. Littlepaw curled up to go back to sleep.  
When Littlepaw next opened his eyes, he found himself in a cloudy meadow. He giggled and chased a butterfly. He was carefree, and not battle-scarred, like... a kit.  
"Littlekit?"  
"Little_paw_." Littlepaw stopped in his tracks. "Yes?"  
"Turn around, flea-brain."  
Littlepaw turned around. "Mosspaw!"  
Mosspaw smiled. "Surprise!"  
Littlepaw began to race towards his friend, but stopped a few paw-steps in, and walked majestically towards his friend. Mosspaw's fur was starry now, and his blue eyes glittered.  
"An apprentice now, I see." Mosspaw mused, but there was a hint of pity in his voice.  
"Yes." Littlepaw bragged. "And Brokenstar says I'm the best one!" That last part wasn't true, but Littlepaw wanted to show Mosspaw how far he'd come.  
"Um, good." Mosspaw shuffled his paws. "Listen, Littlepaw..."  
"What?" Littlepaw asked, curious.  
Mosspaw sighed. "It's a prophecy. Raggedstar asked me to deliver it."  
"A Prophecy?" Littlepaw's ears twitched. "Only Medicine cats get those?"  
"You'd be surprised." Mosspaw giggled.  
"Well, what is it?" Littlepaw asked.  
"You won't like it."  
Littlepaw shuddered. "Go on." he choked out.  
"_Out of the Darkest Storm will rise..._" Mosspaw paused.  
"What?"  
"_Out of the Darkest Storm will rise a new light, but, though the light is not the brightest, it will be the Clan's hope during a night of darkness._"  
Littlepaw stepped back. "What does that mean?"  
Mosspaw paused. "Littlepaw, who is your father?"  
Littlepaw thought. "I don't know. Newtspeck never told me."  
"Ask her."  
"Why? What does it have to do with the prophecy?"  
"Ask her, Littlepaw."  
Littlepaw gulped. "Alright. But-"  
Mosspaw began to disappear.  
Then Littlepaw had an idea. "Mosspaw, did StarClan give you a warrior name?"  
As Littlepaw felt himself waking up, he heard Mosspaw's voice echoing, "Yes. I am now Mosstuft!"  
Littlepaw sat up in his nest. He looked around. Dawnpaw and Volepaw were huddled together. Wetpaw was cuddled by Brownpaw, who looked cold.  
"Mosstuft." Littlepaw echoed. "That's a great name. Better than Mossfang."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Carrionplace smells awful." Wetpaw muttered to Littlepaw.  
"Why do you think it has rats?" Littlepaw whispered back.  
Littlepaw had been woken up earlier than Newtspeck, so he couldn't ask her about his father, and he was a little grumpy.  
Brokenstar edged through a small hole in the Carrionplace border. "Come on!" he called to the small apprentices.  
Clawface, Boulder, Stumpytail and Blackfoot were standing by the Carrionplace wall. "If you get into too much trouble, just holler." Blackfoot instructed.  
"Hurry up!" Dawnpaw squealed to Littlepaw, who had stopped to look at Clawface.  
Littlepaw growled at her and slunk through the hole, remembering the plan.  
"I did this once, when I was still a young warrior." Brokenstar had said. "Littlepaw, you and Volepaw will stalk around, pretending to hunt. The rats will come out. Then the rest of us will jump out and surround a large group. We'll kill them all, and take them back to camp as prey."  
Littlepaw sighed as he watched Brokenstar silently disappear, so he could surround the cats from one side. Volepaw came through afterwards, pure dread on his face.  
"It'll be fine." Littlepaw soothed, and Volepaw nodded.  
Littlepaw dropped into a hunter's crouch, and snuck around the Carrionplace. Volepaw followed, his tail low.  
Then the rats came.  
Littlepaw nearly recoiled with the stench. He closed wrinkled his nose so as not to react, though he heard Volepaw gasp, obviously not able to disguise his fear.  
Littlepaw closed his eyes and breathed hard, almost feeling the rats closing in. _Please, Brokenstar._ he pleaded silently. _Hurry up._  
Almost as if on cue, Brokenstar yowled and jumped in to surround the rats. Brownpaw and Dawnpaw closed in from the east, while Wetpaw snarled at the rats from the west.  
The mentors jumped in, surrounded the rat holes so no other rats could come help their friends.  
The trapped rats squealed, and stayed far away from Littlepaw's claws. Everything was going so well.  
Then Brownpaw jumped at the edge of the rats and clawed one. The unfortunate rat squeaked and then went limp. The other rats went out of control and jumped to attack the other cats. Brownpaw was attacked by about five at once. Littlepaw jumped on his brother and tore a rat off, and the rat landed on the floor, instantly dead. Littlepaw nudged Brownpaw and jumped off. Brownpaw nodded and rolled around on the ground. Three more rats ran off, only to be leapt upon by Blackfoot. The last rat jumped off to claw and Brownpaw's belly, but then Littlepaw jumped on it and bit it on the neck, with a killing bite. The rat fell over limp, and Littlepaw looked around to see who else needed help. His eyes rested on Brokenstar.  
Brokenstar was being attacked by six rats. However, he fought like a lion. He grabbed two rats by the tail and shook them, before flinging them to the ground. He bit another rat on the neck before proceeding to wildly claw the next two. The other one fled, right where Dawnpaw attacked.  
Then Littlepaw heard a squeal. "Clawface!"  
Clawface's hole, which he was supposed to be blocking, was now streaming with rats. Clawface was lying on the ground, with ten rats crawling over him. He was writhing, but was slowly getting weaker. "No!" Littlepaw cried and hurled himself on Clawface's body. The rats, suddenly fearful, started running. Clawface slowly began to get up. Then three other rats jumped on his back again! Before he could react, Littlepaw jumped up with them, grabbed the rats by the tails in his mouth, shook them, and then flung them into Clawface's hole.  
Looking into the hole, which rats were still slowly climbing out of, Littlepaw realized what he had to do. He jumped into the hole.  
Normal cats couldn't do this, but Littlepaw was still a kit, and the runt of the litter at that. As he got in, he eyed twelve dark shapes glaring at him. Before his eyes got used to the light, two jumped on him. Littlepaw rolled over, which killed them both instantly. Three more ran at the hole, but Littlepaw blocked their way. He grabbed them by the tails and shook them, like Brokenstar did, and then flung them, this time out of the hole. One rat, squealing, ran to the right and tried to get out that hole, only to be killed by Boulder. Two more fled to the left, right into Stumpytail's claws. Then the other four took one look at each other and jumped on Littlepaw's back.  
Littlepaw reared up on his hind paws and banged his back against the wall. None of them fell. He did it again, and this time two slid off. On the third time, the next rat jumped out of Clawface's hole, where he was killed by a waiting Dawnpaw. The final rat held on, it's teeth gripping into Littlepaw's neck.  
In desperation, Littlepaw jumped through the hole. He landed on his paws, but toppled over soon afterwards. The rat held on.  
"Littlepaw!" Clawface cried in anguish. Littlepaw's last thought before blacking out was _StarClan, accept me._

"He fought like a warrior."  
"He saved my life!"  
"Did you see him fight those rats?"  
"He shouldn't have died an apprentice."  
Littlepaw shuddered as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw the other patrolling cats arguing over a pile of dead rats, on the forest side of Carrionplace. The Mentors were arguing, while Dawnpaw, Wetpaw and Brownpaw watched with interest. Volepaw was laying down three fox-lengths away. Littlepaw staggered to his paws.  
"He jumped into that hole, and killed nine rats at least." Blackfoot murmured.  
At this point, Dawnpaw noticed Littlepaw. Littlepaw mouthed, _Be quiet._ Dawnpaw, ever the dramatic one, nodded, smiling.  
"We found six bodies." Stumpytail argued.  
"Three of them he flung out of the hole." Brokenstar noted, sitting down with a look of carelessness on his face. Clawface said nothing, looking sadly at the ground, and swishing his tail in a pitiful way.  
"What will Newtspeck say?" Boulder asked, his face downcast.  
Littlepaw, seizing his chance, said, "That she's happy we all made it out alive."  
The mentors whirled around, and Clawface grinned. "He's alive!"  
"So he is." Brokenstar growled, still indifferent, his tail flicking back-and-forth on the ground.  
"Thank StarClan!" Clawface cried, and ran to his apprentice to check him over. "Littlepaw, you're alright!" he concluded as Wetpaw and Brownpaw came to check him out themselves.  
"Really?" Littlepaw asked.  
"Only a few cuts, and you've got a nasty gash on your neck, but otherwise..." Clawface grinned.  
"What about the rat that bit me?" Littlepaw inquired.  
Blackfoot walked over. "After you blacked out, Clawface went mad and pulled it off of you, before killing it. We ran off then, carrying our prey." Blackfoot flicked his tail in the direction of the rat pile. "The big one on top is the one that attacked you."  
Littlepaw looked, and saw it looked more battered then the rest. "Where's Volepaw?" was his next question.  
"He got a big shoulder wound." Dawnpaw explained. "We sent him back to Yellowfang and Runningnose, but he doesn't know about your injury."  
"Alright, enough talk." Brokenstar cut in. "You all did an excellent job in training today. I am very proud of you. Now, follow me. We're going back to camp."  
Littlepaw walked beside Clawface all the way back. Clawface lagged behind because one of his legs was limping. "Whoever my father is," Littlepaw mewed. "You're a better one."  
Clawface paused, as if contemplating his answer. He settled on, "Whatever," but Littlepaw saw him smile.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Littlepaw staggered as he entered camp. "My kits!" Newtspeck wailed as she ran to the patrol. It was then that Littlepaw noticed how injured everyone was.  
Dawnpaw, like Clawface, was limping, and Brownpaw's tail was torn and his pelt was brutally scarred. Wetpaw was missing a claw on his hind leg, and his ears were shredded. Blackfoot was leaning on Stumpytail, and both were scarred, but appeared to not be hurt much more. Boulder's tail appeared to be about a mouse-length shorter. Brokenstar was the only one who didn't look hurt. _What do_ I _look like?_ Littlepaw wondered.  
Wetkit and Brownkit ran over to Newtspeck, and she checked them over. She took one look at Littlepaw and squealed. "What in StarClan's name were you all doing?"  
"Where's Volepaw?" Blizzardwing asked, abandoning the pitiful sparrow he was eating.  
"Right here." squeaked Volepaw, walking out of the Medicine Den. He was limping, and Littlepaw could clearly see the long, open wound on his shoulder.  
"What in-" Newtspeck shook her head. "Brokenstar, what..."  
"No one was killed, Newtspeck!" Littlepaw piped up. "We're all fine!"  
"You're _not_ all fine!" Newtspeck roared, turning on Brokenstar. "Now, if you would kindly tell me why everyone looks like they've taken on RiverClan single-pawed?"  
"We were training." Brokenstar mumbled.  
"How could you get this hurt _training_?" Fernshade asked, curling her tail around Badgerkit.  
"We fought the rats in Carrionplace." Brokenstar announced. "We fought well. Blackfoot, Stumpytail, could you bring the rats to the fresh-kill pile?"  
"You were-" Newtspeck gazed in horror at Brokenstar. "You could have killed them all! What would the Clan do without apprentices- or _kits_, as I should call them?"  
"I repeat, we fought well." Brokenstar gazed at her with a look of disgust. "Littlepaw alone caused the death of at least nine rats."  
Newtspeck said nothing more, but Littlepaw could feel hate emitting from her pelt. She walked toward the fresh-kill pile, now almost all rats. As Littlepaw watched, she unburied a tiny shrew from the pile and ate it.  
As Brokenstar snorted, Littlepaw walked over to Newtspeck. She ignored him, talking with Nutwhisker. "Newtspeck?" he asked, hoping to ask her about his father.  
"Hmm?" Newtspeck turned her ear slightly toward him, but focusing more on what Nutwhisker was saying.  
"I was wondering, well, who-" Littlepaw began, but then noticed that Newtspeck wasn't paying attention. He poked her gently. "Newtspeck?"  
"Ask me later, Littlepaw." Newtspeck purred.  
Littlepaw growled. "Let all cats join beneath the clanrock for a meeting!" Brokenstar summoned.  
Littlepaw raced over, and skidded to a stop by the other apprentices. Dawnpaw was supporting Volepaw, and Brownpaw was staring at his paws. Wetpaw looked up at Brokenstar.  
"Tonight is the gathering." he announced, and Newtspeck sniffed in disapproval.  
"As if we didn't know that already." she whispered to Rowanberry, who nodded, giggling.  
"I would like to announce early who's going, so we can be there quickly."  
"Why is getting there quickly important?" Blizzardwing asked.  
"We need to show the clans how great ShadowClan is." Brokenstar glared down at the cats, as if that explained everything.  
"Well, then, get on with it." groaned Deerleap, and Littlepaw remembered that the old she-cat and Mudclaw would join the elders soon.  
"Well, I am going, obviously, as well as Blackfoot, Yellowfang and Runningnose."  
"Duh." Yellowfang rolled her eyes.  
Brokenstar ignored her. "The warriors who will come are Brackenfoot, Finchflight, Blizzardwind, Frogtail, Rowanberry, Nutwhisker, Clawface, Cinderfur, Stumpytail and Deerfoot. All the apprentices will attend."  
Littlepaw bounced with excitement. Brokenstar eyed him warily. "For you apprentices, tell everyone you are six moons old."  
"Yes, Brokenstar." Littlepaw's eyes went wide. He had only been to one gathering before, and it had excited him greatly.  
As Newtspeck passed him, Littlepaw ran beside her, going as fast as his legs could carry him. "Newtspeck?" he asked.  
"What, Littlepaw?" she looked around at him.  
"I was thinking..." Littlepaw stuttered, hoping to get the words right. "I wanted to know... I well, um..."  
"Spit it out, Littlekit." she sighed, not bothering to acknowledge he was an apprentice.  
"Newtspeck, who's my father?"  
The she-cat stopped walking immediatally. She didn't even look at him. "Newtspeck?" Littlepaw mewed.  
"Why do you ask?" Newtspeck inquired steadily, as if trying not to blow her top.  
"It's just... well... I wanted to know." Littlepaw felt suddenly he had asked the wrong question.  
"There are questions in life that are better not to answer." Newtspeck growled, and walked away stiffly.

At the gathering, Littlepaw tried to keep his thoughts off of Newtspeck. He managed to find a RiverClan apprentice, a silver tabby she-cat, who looked nice enough. "Hi." he shuffled his paws.  
She looked over. "Oh, hello." she purred. "A ShadowClan apprentice?"  
"Yeah, uh, Littlepaw." he shivered.  
"Fits." she said. "Are you sue you're six moons old?"  
"Uh, yes?"  
She laughed, and Littlepaw smiled nervously.  
A tabby tom, around her age, stalked up. "Silverpaw? Who's this?" he asked, cocking his head.  
"This is Littlepaw, of ShadowClan." she explained. "Littlepaw, this is Heavypaw, one of my clanmates."  
"Hello." Littlepaw cowered, intimidated by this apprentice.  
A yowl from Brokenstar echoed in the clearing, and Littlepaw instantly grew silent, looking up at the Highrock.  
Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader, began. She told them all about how the ThunderClan patrols chased off a fox and some new kits, and then Tallstar muttered about some apprentices and elders, but Littlepaw didn't really pay attention until Brokenstar's report. By then, Silverpaw and Heavypaw were muttering loudly, and Littlepaw couldn't hear anything until the gathering was dismissed.

"Littlepaw?"  
Littlepaw blinked sleepily. "Mosstuft?"  
Littlepaw was in a StarClan meadow again. Mosstuft was rolling around in the grass, "I tell you, stars in your pelt can- sometimes- really itch."  
"It's nice to know you're back to your old self, Mosstuft." Littlepaw began walking over, but Mosstuft's glare stopped him in his tracks.  
"What did Newtspeck say?" he asked.  
"She... she didn't tell me anything." Littlepaw sighed. "I really tried, Mosstuft."  
"I understand." He hissed. He turned around and flicked his tail. "Follow me."  
Littlepaw obeyed, and raced after Mosstuft. He ran for a surprisingly short distance until they reached a forest. Mosstuft kept running, and once they were out of sight of the meadow, Mosstuft stopped and hid behind a tree. He gestured for Littlepaw to do the same. Littlepaw jumped into a large willow and peered out of the leaves.  
A starry, black tabby tom was lying on the grass. He had a gray paw, on his hind leg. After a few seconds, Newtspeck seemed to appear out of thin air. "Crowclaw!" she grinned. "My Father!"  
Crowclaw flicked his tail, frowning slightly. "Good to see you, too, Newtspeck."  
Newtspeck paused, her smile disappearing. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
"It's about Littlepaw." Crowclaw hissed, and Newtspeck flinched. "He's going to ask again until he finds out."  
"I'm not going to tell him. He'll find it out from someone else." Newtspeck growled, and Littlepaw flinched.  
"You must tell him!" Crowclaw yowled. "He needs to know!"  
"No!" Newtspeck unsheathed her claws, and Littlepaw slowly backed up. "I can't, Crowclaw, I can't! How could I ever tell him that his father is Brokenstar?"


End file.
